Vehicles are heavily used by people in their daily routines. Vehicles are important for transportation for people to perform tasks such as going to a desired location, buying groceries, or for business. An important aspect of vehicles is the tires. The tires of a vehicle must be filled with sufficient air and pressure for the vehicle to be safe to operate on a road. There are various methods to fill a tire with air and pressure. An individual may use his or her own air pump to fill a tire with air and pressure, but the individual may not always have access to his or her own air pump. The most common alternative method to fill a tire with air and pressure is to use a public air pump which may be found in a gas station or similar. Public air pumps work well for most vehicles such as cars and trucks, but not with motorcycles. The air pump includes a standard tire chuck which can connect with a standard tire valve. The standard tire chuck is easy to maneuver for proper connection with a standard tire valve found on tires of a car or truck, but unfortunately, the standard tire chuck is difficult to maneuver for proper connection with a standard tire valve found on most motorcycles.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a tire chuck adaptor that allows a single user to easily fill a motorcycle tire with air using a standard tire chuck. The present invention includes an arrangement of components allowing a single user to easily maneuver the present invention for the proper connection with a standard tire valve of a motorcycle. The user can connect the standard tire chuck to the present invention through a valve, and the user can connect the present invention to a standard tire valve of a motorcycle through an air chuck.